Interactions
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: Orihime sometimes frightened Ichigo. But nothing frightened him more than when she began to interact with his father. IchigoOrihime and slight IsshinMasaki in future chapters.


**Title:** Interactions

**Characters:** Ichigo, Orihime, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notice:** This fanfic is set after the Hueco Mundo arc where it may be slightly more plausible for the following to happen.

* * *

Ichigo knew without a doubt that Orihime was a nice girl. Her heart always seemed to be in the right place when it came to right or wrong. Her laughter at lunch with Tatsuki seemed warm when they spoke closely. That and her almost chirpy nature when it came to take sick people to the nurse's office confirmed her niceness. 

Yet Orihime sometimes _frightened _Ichigo.

She frightened him at times when she crossed the road; somewhat stuck in another one of her wild daydreams and blissfully unaware of the speeding trucks and cars that always seemed to aim yet fail to run over her.

Orihime worried him anytime she randomly decided it was time for a role-play. This would have been fine if she didn't make the odd request of being a Gundam/ Godzilla while he was a helpless civilian amongst the madness.

But there was one thing that frightened him (And in some cases annoy and embarrass him) most anytime she came over, more so than he could have ever imagined.

And that was Orihime interacting with his father.

He had calculated over the months that there was always a 80 percent chance Orihime would run into him if she came over to Kurosaki clinic. At first, they didn't speak much due to some issues but then, as if to despite himself the talks began and so did the embarrassing conversations.

At first it wasn't that bad. A comment about "boobs" and how he could handle them often landed Isshin with kicks from Karin before he had to do it himself. But then, it was later that the real embarrassment began.

It had started on that warm summer afternoon as he returned tired but more or less victorious from hollow duty. Orihime had arrived previously but he was surprise to notice she was not in his room, yet her schoolbag remained close to his guitar. As he slipped back into his body, he could just about hear muffled sounds that seemed to be coming from downstairs. Eyebrows arched, he left his room quietly and made his way down the creaky staircase, noticing the absence of Karin's voice or Yuzu's humming as something slightly unusual.

Right then he paused. The sounds he heard now were familiar, fuzzy yet he could tell it was from a video. As he dropped at the bottom of the stairs he heard the soft laugh of his sisters. Yuzu's voice questioning an unknown person on whether watching without consent was appropriate. The happy reply from his father made him leap to the worst conclusions. It only took a left turn for things to become clear.

His eyebrows began to twitch.

The absent four where watching The Duck Video. He saw it as single molecular proof his father had always planned humiliate him in the future. The only person who knew about this video was Tatsuki, and she had sworn to secrecy when they where 8. But now Orihime was watching. The old man in the past had often blackmailed him with it. The images chilled him. The three-year-old that was himself. The voice over that was his mother. The bird. Bread from his chubby figures it wouldn't eat. God only knows what the hell he was thinking next. He watched as his younger self stripped naked and started the chase. His bottom wiggling. His mother chasing after him. The camera turning lopsided as Isshin joined.

It was too much. His fingers balled into furious fists.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL..."

The four turned back, a sheepish grin on his father's face while a small blushed smile occupied Orihime's. His three-year-old self shrieked with excitement in the background. He wanted to squish his father's content look.

"Ah Ichigo! Daddy and Hime-chan where about too-"

A punch flying through room cut short the sentence. His father landed with a bump near the television.

"Ichigo!!" Gasped Orihime. His eyes still looked at his father.

"Why the hell did you play that _thing_?!"

But his father only looked up and grinned. Before Ichigo could think, he threw a punch of his own.

An argument ensued which got his father kicked, Karin and Yuzu frustrated and Orihime leaping onto defences about a question about his childhood that led the revelation that Ichigo did a bit of streaking in his earlier days. That and the revelation of baby pictures when he was not there made him contemplate murder.

"It's not Kurosaki-san's fault!" insisted Orihime later "I was just curious… and I thought it was really cute…I mean you being small and happy and…I liked the duck chase…and the trip to the zoo…"

"_The trip to the Zoo_? He showed you the trip to the_ freakin_ zoo?!"

The clock in Orihime's apartment went to half past five. She slowly closed the textbook that laid between them before sighing and smiling sadly.

"It was wrong wasn't it?" she asked guiltily "To want to see those things? I know I should have waited- but I just felt- and Kurosaki-san had all these videos…but I still…I just wanted too…I know it was selfish but I just wanted…I just had to see…sorry Kurosaki-kun…"

Orihime bowed her head in shame. The anger within Ichigo that was previously intense began to evaporate. Instead he felt his cheeks flush not in anger but with embarrassment over his own behaviour.

"Don't do that. …Okay? It's not that big of a deal." He sighed "It's just that they are videos with…. memories."

Orihime nodded. "I know…Masaki-san was…beautiful."

"…Yeah," Whispered Ichigo "But that isn't exactly what I meant…"

He cupped her hands and squeezed her fingers tight.

"Just…try to tell me when you get curious. It will make me more prepared to…be less embarrassed about…some of those things. It's better if it comes from me than my dad."

"I don't know about that…Kurosaki-san tells great stories…"

"That's exactly the problem."

Orihime giggled. It rang out through the room with warmth before they booth embraced closely and forgot about the English essay altogether.

Perhaps it was naïve for him to then think his father had learn through the combination of his anger and Karin's sarcastic remarks from him to be prevented from having any other odd conversations with Orihime. He was wrong.

It got worse.

* * *

**A/N:** This was pretty much done after a conversation on BF and will have 4 parts in total. Hopefully it will be updated every fortnight (Hopefully because I get writers block quite easily ). Right now it could be seen as friendship based or romantic but I'll keep the romance genre for now. 

Prepare for a more vocal Isshin part next time. XD

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive  


Return to Top


End file.
